Flames
by xoxobecca619
Summary: Daenerys and Jon Snow make love on a boat. Daenerys POV. Major spoilers for Season 7.


Daenerys sat looking out of the window in her cabin in the queen's chambers on the ship. The ship Rhaego was sailing north towards White Harbor. The journey would be a long one going up North from Dragonstone, long and cold. They were going to sail to White Harbor, and then ride for Winterfell from there. Dany wasn't looking forward to the biting cold that would await her and the rest of her army when she arrived. She wasn't looking forward to another war, one she didn't know could be won. Not just another war, The Great War. She thought.

Arriving in Westeros all those months ago, she never expected things would turn out like this. White Walkers, Night King, and dead ice men come to lay icy death to the place she was trying to liberate with her flames? She had merely come with the notion that she would be facing a Mad Queen, Cersei Lannister. Cersei Lannister proved to be a formidable foe, and the battle had only just begun when Jon Snow came to Dragonstone declaring the world was going to end because ice zombies were marching on some magical wall.

She thought he was a crazy northern fool when she met him. This man proclaiming himself King in the North. A kingdom that belonged to her. This man who refused to call her Queen, bend the knee, and even had the audacity to call her a child. This man who came in asking for her children, her armies, and her loyalty for help fighting these ice zombies, and he would give nothing in return. She'd be a fool to trust him. Oh, how she was wrong. She brought dragons back to life, walked through flames, and liberated hundreds of thousands of slaves, but she didn't believe him about the army of the dead?

She didn't know when she had begun to trust him. Was it when she let him mine the dragon glass, and he asked her if she believed him about the army of the dead? Tyrion saw fit to keeping him here as an ally. Was it when he showed her the paintings in the cave drawn by the Children and first men? She had pledged to fight for the north, or did she pledge to fight for him? Of that, she didn't know. At the time. Was it when she came back on Drogon's back to Dragonstone after burning the Lannister army to the ground? Jon has been standing right in front of her child and showed no fear. Did he have the blood of a dragon? Drogon had let him touch his snout. Was it when she saw the ice zombies herself when she came to rescue them from their icy deaths? Daenerys had seen many things, but these creatures symbolized death itself. Was it when he fell into the lake off Drogon's back, or when Viseron fell from the sky? That she didn't know either.

She realized then when he returned on his dead uncle's horse, that she had trusted him all along. She believed him before she even saw it for herself. To say she was relieved when she saw Tormund and Gendry carrying him back in the castle at Eastwatch-by-the-sea would be an understatement. It took him a week to recover, and she was there by his side every second of the way. He told her he would bend the knee after she pledged herself to fight the White Walkers, and end her war with Cersei. For now.

"I'd bend the knee but…" He said. He physically couldn't bend the knee, as he was injured almost to the point of death. He was lying naked in a cot. Daenerys didn't mind the sight.

"What about those who pledged to you?", she asked.

"I will tell my people what happened here, and how you risked your life and your children to protect me and my men. The Great War is here, and there is no need a squabble over lands that may lie in ice and ash when the war is done."

"I don't want you to bend the knee. When the war is over and we defeat this Night King and burn Cersei Lannister to the ground, The North is yours."

She didn't know what compelled her to let the North have their independence after all was done, if there was a North left to rule. She hadn't realized it until she left his room that night.

Daenerys was a stubborn, hard headed woman. She had lost the ability to feel when her sun and stars was taken from her by that evil witch. She had respect, pride, and admiration for those closest to her. She had love for her children, of course. She even felt lust when she had Daario in her bed back in Essos, although she felt nothing when she let him go.

"He wasn't the first to love you, and he won't be the last." Tyrion's words echoed in her mind. At the time, just mindless hope from her hand. Daenerys never thought the fire in her could ever be truly lit again. That is until she met Jon Snow.

He was stubborn and hard headed just like herself. He was demanding and self-righteous. He fought with her every step of the way, but he had an intensity and passion for his cause that made her admire him. She had grown to respect and trust him in a very short amount of time. She even heeded his advice when she rode Drogon into the battle at Highgarden.

She knew that she lusted for him from the start. He was handsome, after all. It had been so long since she felt a man's touch. As she got to know him, that admiration and lust turned into something more. The fire that hadn't been lit since Drogo had come back with not just a lingering spark, but an explosion. This fire was different from the one she shared with Drogo. Drogo had lit a flame in her that was dim and soft, and she had sometimes felt her love for him was forced. The fire Jon lit within her was burning, piercing, a fire that was as hot as the one that Drogon spewed from his mouth. She had seen that same fire, in his eyes, when she walked towards him in the cave full of dragon glass. He felt that fire too. That much was clear.

It wasn't until that fire burned in her so hot when he fell from Drogon's back. That fire could have melted the Night King's heart.

As she thought of the memory, that was when she realized she didn't just have a flame for him.

She loved him.

Daenerys was pulled from her thought when there was a knock at her cabin door. She wasn't expecting anyone this late at night. She only wore a thin black dress, like the ones she wore back in the hotter days in Essos. Her hair was loose and framed her face, she didn't feel the need to look regal anymore.

She crossed the cabin, and opened the door.

She let out a surprised shock to see Jon standing at her door in the middle of night with nothing but pants and a thin shirt on. His hair was loose, falling out of the bun he usually wore on his head. He looked like he had just walked through the flaming desert in the Red Waste. He had a wild look in his eyes, and she found it hard to look into them. His eyes had shined with a fire she had never seen in any man before, not even her sun and stars. Her breath stopped short.

"Jon?" was all she could say. You couldn't cut the tension between them, even with Ser Beric's flaming sword. Daenerys could only stare at him. The fire exploding through her stomach and down to her thighs. She felt like a young, inexperienced girl who had never been touch by a man before, not the powerful queen she had become. No man had ever made her feel like Jon Snow did.

She opened the door to the cabin and he stepped in still not saying a word. He just strode toward her like a wolf coming for its prey.

She didn't know who kissed the other first. All she knew was that his lips were on hers, and she had never felt more alive. He bit her bottom lip, and entered his hot tongue into her mouth. She almost exploded just from that. He cradled her face in his hands, and her hands glided through his hair and untied the bun. She didn't realize he had such beautiful curls. His hands roamed her body, and she a burned every time he would touch her exposed skin. Was this some kind of dream? Would she wake up in her bed alone, sticky and dripping with sweat, from the sweetest dream she'd ever known?

He backed her against the cabin wall with hard thud. She knew this was no dream.

He kissed her deeply and harder than any man had ever before. She kissed him back with just as much passion. His lips moved from her lips down to her neck and collarbone. She moaned in pure pleasure.

It all happened in a blur after that. He ripped her dress off her body, and threw her on the small bed. She ripped his shirt of him when he came on top of her. She saw the jagged scars that covered his chest. So, this was what Ser Davos meant when he took a knife in the heart for his people.

She slowed their movements. Tears swelling her eyes. She looked at him.

"How could they do this you?"

He said nothing, but his demeanor had softened and he wasn't the wolf anymore.

He wasn't a king then, nor was she a queen. Just Dany, just Jon.

She flipped them over, and kissed her way down his chest, not missing any scar.

She looked into his eyes, and saw that they swirled with nothing but desire, and dare she say it? Love.

Daenerys had always been a woman who loved to be in control when it came to making love. She loved the feeling of a man losing control underneath her as she rode them as fiercely as she rode her dragons.

Jon flipped them over, and Daenerys was the one to lose control.

He entwined her hands behind her head and looked deep into her eyes.

Gone was the stoic, brooding king. He was just Jon now.

He kissed her again all over her body, and then kissed her there. Something Missandei told her about when Greyworm had made love to her. "The Lord's Kiss" she had called it.

It was a feeling she never wanted to go away. She screamed in pleasure and clenched her fists into the furs.

When they finally came together, she saw stars. White, hot, burning pleasure filled her body. The flames had burned their way into her soul.

When he finally collapsed next her, and she calmed her breath. She looked at him.

He was staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look on his face.

She has never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

He winded his arm around her, and she settled into his chest.

She could feel his wild heartbeat, and the sound was more beautiful than any song she'd ever heard.

She loved him with her entire being. She knew that now. She wondered why it took so long for her to see that.

She didn't say anything to him as she drifted to sleep.

She felt the ghost a kiss on her forehead.

Even though death was surely coming upon the world, she had never felt more safe.


End file.
